Reflections
by swancharmings
Summary: "Donna," he whispers as he bites down on her ear. "Look up." (established Darvey)


_**Note: **__This one just wouldn't leave me. Enjoy, let me know what you think!_

"How do you want me?" Donna asks coyly, peeking at Harvey from over her shoulder.

She's spread on her stomach, lengthwise across his bed with nothing but a come-hither look. His own eyes darken as he registers what she's saying, what she's giving him permission to do. "Just like that," he says, the words catching in his throat as he lowers his body over hers, kissing a line up her back.

Donna shivers and sighs, lifting her ass and he hisses as she comes into contact with his straining cock. He pushes against her, coating himself in her wetness and he feels her breath hitch deep in her ribs. He wants to feel that again. But this time he positions himself at her entrance and drives right into her tight heat. Her hands ball into fists and grip the sheets as she moans long and hard.

He starts to move, deep and slow, this angle allowing him to go deeper and hit her walls just right, and _oh, _she feels stretched and full and whole and it's perfect.

Donna raises her hips to meet him as his hips slap against her ass, and she can't get enough, she can never get enough. She wants it harder and faster and is about to ask him for it until she feels his fingers press against her clit and she bucks against his hand. He's rubbing in earnest circles and she's climbing, his fingers dancing in an alternate rhythm to his thrusts.

"Donna," he whispers as he bites down on her ear. "Look up."

She does.

And she swears she sees stars.

They're facing the mirrored doors of his closet and she's suddenly face to face with wild eyes and mussed hair and red cheeks and a woman who looks thoroughly fucked.

And it's _her_ .

And it's Harvey, behind her, strong and solid, and she can see his dick pull all the way out of her before burying back to the hilt, and she loses it.

She sees herself come apart, and Donna has never considered herself a voyeur, but it's the _hottest fucking thing she's ever seen._

She keeps her eyes open and locked with Harvey's in the mirror as she rides out her high and watches as he lets go completely, sees his hands holding her waist like it's an altar and her name a whispered plea on his lips. His eyes are almost black, but beyond the lust she sees warmth and utter adoration that leaves her breathless. The look that Harvey has been giving her since the day they met. The look that conveys everything without words. Sometimes she needs the words, but not tonight, and not for this. Not when all she has to do is look at him and he looks at her and they both just know.

It's one of the things she loves the most about this, because sex isn't just sex with them. It might be on the outside but never on the inside. There is raw need but there is deep trust and love and a quiet conviction that this is it, this is everything they are and everything they can give. And give they do.

And she loves it slow and sensual and full of emotion, but tonight as she stares at their naked bodies moving in tandem, she needs reckless abandon and to feel him take her, claim her.

Donna grabs one of Harvey's hands off her hip and drags it up, up to her hair, on an impulse, and he locks eyes with her again and he knows what she wants.

She loves that about him.

He yanks at the strands and she makes a sound that he can't even describe, but he wants to hear it again, so he gives another sharp tug and pinches a nipple at the same time.

Harvey doesn't realize she's touching herself until he sees her arm flexing between their bodies, and he bends over her just a little more so his own hand can reach down and cover hers. Donna strains her neck to look up at the mirror and stare at where they're joined, how his larger hand is guiding hers and if he just moves to the right — right THERE—

—and she's coming again, in the span of two minutes, a new record she's sure, and she does actually think she blacks out because the next thing she knows Harvey's mouth is on her shoulder as he empties inside her, his groans reverberating through her skin.

Donna idly thinks the world shook hard enough to trigger the Richter scale.

They come back to themselves, breathing slow and shaky, chests heaving and neither one of them wanting to move.

"Now you know," Harvey says quietly after a moment, and Donna only registers he's speaking as she sees his lips move in their reflection.

"Know what?"

"How beautiful you look when you come."

The words hit her core and warmth spreads through her all over again, body still tingling from the aftershocks.

She turns under him, and he readjusts above her so he can meet her gaze. Her fingertips trace his jaw as she leans in to kiss him for the first time that night.

"Now I know just what you do to me." Donna says with an openness that is not shy, not vulnerable, just an expression of a simple truth.

Harvey grins so wide she thinks his face might break in two. She's smiling along with him, kissing him once, twice more before leaning her head all the way back to give the mirror a devious look.

"Yeah, we're doing that again."


End file.
